primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambitions: Completed Goals
North Point: ''Create a stable maritime waypoint * ''Complete'' (1409)' The original goal was to create a stable and secure midpoint on the maritime path between Baldur’s Gate and Waterdeep. Neither modality, sea travel or land, was especially secure before. Sea travel was subject to piracy, privateering, sea monsters and (at one time) dragons… but it was faster and ''still more secure than the land route. North Point was intended to be a port where legitimate trade could find safe harbor to repair and restock critical supplies to run the gauntlet to the other major port. The secondary intention was to create a stable base of operations to contain the trolls and if at all possible, the lich Larloch. That may have found an unpredicted level of success, sparking unintentional consequences: Larloch’s recent attempt to ascend to godhood. He never did have the chance to return strikes against North Point at full force… '''''Lantan: Ally the tech-oriented islands * Complete'' (1432)' Lantan never lost touch with Stonehearth while they were in Abier. Portals allowed communications, trade and measurement. With the raw magic power and ability to harness it, Lantan has sworn fealty to Stonehearth for access to this arcane engineering. The rare visitor to the islands will see familiar tax stamps and other signs and symbols of a close connection to Stonehearth. '''Marquisate Growth: geographic contiguity and logistic self-sufficiency * Complete'' (1434)' Claim and secure the totality of the peninsula. A significant a victory over the trends of history, at least according to The Grand History of the Realms. More than 1200 years ago, in 277 DR, the land lying between the River Chionthar (the river Baldur’s Gate is on) and the Troll Hills to the north – what is essentially the Marquisate of today – was the site of the kingdom of Shavinar. Shavinar endured a brief few decades before collapsing under the sustained attacks by trolls. The Marquisate doesn't currently claim the entirety of the kingdom's old land – only the more more contested northern half... '''Roaringshore: Reclaim the coastal town as a fiefdom * Complete'' (1434)' Roaringshore was a deep water cove about halfway on the maritime route from Baldur’s Gate to North Point. Once a pirate haven, the town had been abandoned after vigilant naval interdiction of the piratical element. The Half-way to the Half-way way station toward North Point, the protected deep water cove was the site of Durham Castle, and became seat of the ~1028 square mile Blufshire County in 1434. 'Maritime Industry:' Create a native ship industry comparable to Orlumbor * 'Complete (1441)' North Point has a bustling harbor and has become a trade point on its own. Their native ship-building capacity was on par with Baldur's Gate, which said a lot given the relative sizes. They had (and have) a cooperative-competitive relationship with Orlumbor, but by 1441, the needs of the Stonehearth navy had changed. Civilian ship building was still in the age of sail and wooden hulls, and would remain so through modern times, but the early-mid 15th century meant the rise of an industrial maritime construction capacity, especially for warships. By 1441, the first ceramic-hulled warship slipped out of the Ironport dry dock and Stonehearth hasn't looked back. Fast forward to 1389: despite the rise of the Windwright, magical propulsion now endangers the business model that sailing ships rely on. While Baldur's Gate and Waterdeep are still locked in, close partners like Orlumbor are seeing their tradecraft wither. It is a distinct possibility that Orlumbor could be incorporated as a County under Stonehearth if things continue to go as they’re currently going. '''Halruaa: Ally the arcane-oriented region * Complete'' (1462)' While maintaining relations with Lantan via Abeir portal, Stonehearth sailed to the approximate position of Halruaa and discovered the displaced country. Reestablishing relations, the relationship blossomed – even as Halruaa realized they were being left behind in arcane prowess. Just a half-step behind Lantan, Halruaa continued relations with Stonehearth after their discovery in Abeir. Eventually joining as a form of suzerainty, the kingdom of mages becomes the third member in the Commonwealth of the Charter of Light. '''Netheril: Neutralize the Shadovar-Netherese threat * Complete (1487) The Shadovar-Netherese had been a threat since their 1372 return, with ever increasing games of espionage and diplomacy played until the Shadovar dropped all pretense to assault the Marquisate in 1461. After the Shadovar were decisively repulsed, Stonehearth remained a civilized, graceful neighbor – agreeing to an armistice and allowing the Shadovar to retreat. The Shadovar kept most of their side of the bargain by leaving Stonehearth's Cormyrean barony alone, but no part of Stonehearth was above targeting for espionage. It was the justification the House used when covertly supporting the rise of the "Sand Kings" in the Netherese surface territory. As important as the disruption of logistics was from their homeland, it didn't equate to splashing Thultanthar atop Myth Drannor. The objective to neutralize the Shadovar-Netherese threat was technically complete, barring stragglers, but Stonehearth had the unusual position of having this accomplished by other factions. That factor creates its own turbulence. The Netherese Epilogue With the rise of the once-slumbering phaerimm of the Netherese area, Stonehearth struck quickly to minimize their damage and neutralize their threat. In that respect, the House claimed at-risk surface territory now in a power vacuum and thus leapfrogged other objectives. While it was a strategic imperative, it is also stretching them thin in a time where they can't afford to sit back against their closest enemies. The Lich Larloch was part of the Thultanthar-Myth Drannor equation, and his own motivation was likely a reaction to the growing strength of the Marquisate. To isolate Larloch instead of prosecuting him would likely mean his recovery and eventually another massively damaging offensive. Stonehearth is committed to acting now, but is spread thin because of it... Category:DM/GM Notes